Sins of the Father
by ceresvulcan
Summary: Karen's life and the lives of her friends are put in danger when Karen's father pays a very unexpected visit


Title: Sins Of The Father 

Author: Colette H. (Hollywood Honey) 

Email: queencrybaby@amaonline.com 

Rating: PG13/R 

Genre: Drama/Suspense 

Disclaimer: The characters of Will & Grace are owned by NBC, these stories are for your entertainment and I am making no profit off of this. 

Summary: Every family has its secrets. Some more deadly than others. "Hello, Kitten." "Get away from me!" "What's wrong Karen?" "Can I sleep over tonight?" The only bad thing about history, is that it repeats itself. "Don't you trust me, Kitten?" "I never trusted you." "Jack!" "Karen!" "Keep your hands off of her!" "One more step, and you're a dead man." "Daddy, please." "Sorry princess." Starring Megan Mullally and Sean Hayes. Sins Of The Father   
  


~~**~~ 

"Knock, knock" Jack peered into Karen's bedroom and spied her still form in the bed, covers pulled halfway up, her slinky black nightgown contrasting with the bed's white sheets. Jack snuck over to her bedside and knelt down to where he was inches from her face. His lips curled up in a half-smile as he watched her, strands of hair fallen loose in her face and her hand up next to the pillow. Jack traced tiny circles on her palm, light enough so as not to wake her. Her fingers twitched and before Jack could move, she had grabbed his hand.   
  


Jack froze and tried to pull away, but Karen's grip only tightened. It was then Jack heard the giggling, and looked over to see a sly smile on her face. "Karen!" Jack stood and Karen could no longer sustain her laughter. "You were awake the whole time?" Jack asked. Karen opened her eyes and let go of his hand, sitting up in her bed.   
  


"Well, not the whole time. But that hand thing tickled, I nearly lost it then." Karen threw the covers aside and got out of bed. Her nightgown was shorter than Jack expected, and he found his eyes traveling up her legs until the sound of the door closing snapped him out of it.   
  


Karen had gone into her extensive closet to pick out the day's outfit. Meanwhile, Jack had wandered over to her dresser to look at the one single photograph that sat in a metal frame on the corner. It was a picture of the two of them, at last year's Christmas party over at Will's. Jack had been drinking hot chocolate, with a ton of whipped cream and he had gotten some on his nose. Karen leaned in to lick it off, and Grace had snapped the picture just in time. It was a unique photo yes, but it was them in every way.   
  


Karen came out of her closet dressed in white slacks and a deep red colored top that hung off one shoulder. Again, Jack found his eyes fixated on her bared skin.   
  


"Hey Karen, remember this?" Jack took the picture off her dresser and handed it to her. As she looked at it, a smile crept across her face. "Last Christmas."   
  


"I remember. That was our best Christmas party."   
  


"We should have one this year."   
  


"And we will. And you know what, I'll be the hostess and we can have it here!"   
  


"At your place? Yay!" Jack clapped his hands. "This is going to be so much fun, Karen! Just you, and me, and Will, and Grace! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"   
  


~~**~~ 

"This is going to be the worst Christmas ever!" Grace yelled, before her a mountain of papers and sketches. Will was examining some knickknacks on Karen's desk, appearing far to calm for Grace's comfort. "Well? Are you just going to sit there? I have to get all this organized, by last names, starting with Affenfeffer and ending with Zadignuich. Damn all these Russians!"   
  


"I don't think the Russians can do anything about your procrastination." Will said.   
  


"Oh, don't try and scare me with those big words of yours. It's two days till Christmas, and I've got crap."   
  


Karen walked in at that point, sending Will a harsh glare so that he got off her desk, and then turning to Grace with a smile. "Guess what, honey? I've got a surprise for you."   
  


"You're going to do work today?"   
  


"Better! I'm having a Christmas party, and you're all invited!"   
  


"Wow, Karen. That's really nice of you."   
  


"What can I say? I'm a giver." Karen said. "Party's at eight, dress fashionably. Or at least . . . try." Karen turned toward the door.   
  


"Where are you going now?" Grace asked.   
  


"Shopping."   
  


"For food and decorations?"   
  


"No."   
  


"For gifts?"   
  


"No."   
  


"Then what for?"   
  


"For me."   
  


The door closed, and Will and Grace looked toward one another and were silent.   
  


~~**~~ 

"Did you get it?"   
  


"I got it. Where's my money?"   
  


A roll of ten dollar bills were pulled out of a thick black wallet and put into gloved hands, which fingered them greedily and stuffed them into a pocket. He then pulled out a folded piece of paper, and handed it to his confederate.   
  


"Address, phone number, cell phone, place of work. Everything you asked for."   
  


A grunt was his reply.   
  


"Hey, I think I should tell you, this lady's in very high places. A fella like you looks like you spend your nights at the Caravan. So, what's your buisness with her?"   
  


"Just paying off some debts." He said, slipping the paper to a hidden pocket, the light catching a flash of metal.   
  


~~**~~ 

The next days went quickly and Christmas arrived, with songs and snow and the holiday hustle. Karen's only decoration was the mistletoe that she hung on the stairway. There were lots of cookies and other holiday treats, enough to drive a dentist crazy, and she had stocked up on the alcohol. It just wasn't Christmas if you didn't get wasted.   
  


Will and Grace arrived reluctantly, right on time, while Jack was fashionably late. Karen greeted everyone (yes, everyone) at the door with a kiss, which immidiently set off some nerves in Will and Grace, but just made Jack hyper. The enormous amount of sugar and alcohol present didn't help that factor either.   
  


The night went slowly, and the gifts were exchanged. Jack and Karen french-kissed under the mistletoe. Jack even got Grace a disposable camera, so she could commemorate the evening with another photograph. The clock was just tolling midnight when there was a knock at the door.   
  


Karen waited for someone else to answer it, but it wasn't happening. So, she swallowed her pride and did it herself.   
  


Karen opened the door and looked up at a tall man with dark hair, greying on the sides. It took a moment, but when she registered his face she dropped her wine glass, the pieces shattering on the floor.   
  


"Karen!" Grace looked up, first noticing the man.   
  


Karen was backing away, some of the glass crunching under her feet. "No, no. It can't be you. It's not you. It can't be!"   
  


The man stepped inside the door, and with a hushed, yet gruff voice he spoke, "I'm afraid it is, Kitten."   
  


"But it can't be, you're dead!" Karen yelled.   
  


~~**~~ 

For a long time Karen feared the day she would have to see the face of Frank Delaney one more time. Her child mind never understood what exactly happened that one day in October, all those years ago. But when she finally did, she was at ease, knowing she would never have to see that man who dared call himself her father ever again. And now, here he was, standing in her house.   
  


Karen stood backed against the wall, the fear evident on her face. Frank came closer and she grabbed one of the empty wine glasses and threw it at him. "Get away from me!"   
  


Frank shielded his face. It was almost frightening the way the glass broke on his arm and fell to the ground, never touching his face as it was intended. "Please Kitten, I've searched for you for so long. I only want to talk."   
  


"Fuck you! For seven years I was always looking over my shoulder, afraid you were lurking around some corner ready to grab me and take me away! Don't you dare try and walk back into my life now and say you just want to talk!"   
  


"Karen . . . "   
  


"You never wanted to talk, Daddy. You were always gone! Out with your friends, working late, I don't know what you were doing, but you weren't talking. In fact, the only words I ever recall you saying to me were when you called me an ungrateful little bitch. Well you were wrong about one thing, Daddy. I am grateful, grateful that I got you out of my life!"   
  


The others were in shock. Over both the situation and Karen's behavior. They had never seen her like this. Grace stepped away from the group and approached Frank, cautiously. "Listen, um . . . I think Karen needs a little time to calm down. So, could she call you, at a um . . . hotel or some place?"   
  


"Don't talk to him, Grace! He'll only tell you lies!" Karen yelled.   
  


"I'll be staying at this address." He handed Grace a piece of paper, avoiding eye contact with her. Grace studied him. He was a big man, he could hurt someone if he wanted too. But he sincerely seemed to want to talk with Karen, and nothing more. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." He again stepped over Karen's broken wine glass, and taking one more look at her he said, "You've really grown up, haven't you Kitten?" 

~~**~~ 

"Did you find her?"   
  


"Yeah, I found her. With her friends! I couldn't do a damn thing with the rest of them there!"   
  


"Hey! I did what you asked me. I never guaranteed she would be alone, or anything like that. You have to work out those details yourself."   
  


"I'm going by her work place tomorrow. We'll get this settled one way or another."   
  


"Don't draw attention to yourself."   
  


"I won't."   
  


~~**~~ 

The party had taken a serious downfall. Karen had excused herself and gone to her room shortly after the incident with Frank, and Will and Grace left shortly after. But Jack stuck around, he couldn't leave Karen like this. He stood outside her door and listened, hearing muffled sobs.   
  


After a few minutes, he knocked. "Karen? Can I come in?"   
  


"Yes." He heard her reply.   
  


Jack opened the door and stepped inside, Karen met him at the door and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shirt. He had never seen her cry so much.   
  


"How could he do it Jack? How could he just come back like it never happened?"   
  


"What did happen, Karen?"   
  


Karen pulled away, looking up at Jack with tear-filled eyes. She let go of his hand and walked over to her bed, sitting down on the soft covers. Jack followed and sat down beside her.   
  


"It was October, a week before Halloween. It was late, Mom had just finished my costume, and Daddy was out, like he usually was. I had been asleep for a long time when he got home. But I woke up, and I heard them arguing. So, I went out and sat on the stairs so they wouldn't see me. But he did, and he dragged me downstairs and locked me outside."   
  


"He left you out there? In the cold?"   
  


"Mom tried to get him to let me in. I could see through the curtains. She kept trying to get to the door, but he threw anything and everything at her. When I saw Mama grab the gun from the drawer, I stopped watching."   
  


"Did she shoot him?"   
  


"I thought she did. When she opened the door, I saw him lying on the ground. The police came, the ambulance came, two days later we were moving to Maryland and I never saw him again."   
  


"Karen . . . "   
  


"He was terrible, Jackie. He hurt me, he hurt my Mom, he was never there for us. Once I realized he was dead I was so relieved. And now what, Jack? He knows where I live. He's seen me. Nothing good is going to come out of this."   
  


"Maybe he needs a second chance."   
  


"He didn't need a first." Karen shivered, "God, I feel like he's watching me right now. There's no way I'll be able to sleep tonight."   
  


"Wanna stay over at my place?" Jack asked.   
  


"No thanks poodle. I just need some time by myself."   
  


"Okay, Kare. I'll see you later." Jack gave Karen a quick kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything."   
  


"I will." Karen said.   
  


When Jack had gone, and the cold settled in, Karen curled up in bed with a candle on her side table and a perfect view of the snow falling outside. Somewhere in New York was a man who had died when she was seven years old, or so she had thought.   
  


~~**~~ 

Jack hit the blinking button on his answering machine and listened as some telemarketer rattled off about 'a great opportunity'. A credit card or a trip to the Bahamas or something like that. His mind was completely elsewhere. Karen. For her father to just walk in on her like that, like it was nothing. He had never seen her so afraid, and that was true fear, you couldn't fake that. Jack didn't know everything about Karen's childhood, but now he knew that it wasn't as perfect as he'd often imagined.   
  


So much for Merry Christmas. Jack was in no mood to sit around his empty apartment. He wasn't going to find any clubs open tonight, so he grabbed a scarf and some gloves and headed back out the door, deciding he'd just take a walk.   
  


He knocked at Will's door and waited a moment before Will answered, the toothbrush in his mouth.   
  


"Oh! You're already going to bed?" Jack asked, noticing Will's red silk pajamas. "Because uh . . . " Jack shuffled his feet, "I was gonna ask you to go with me."   
  


"Where?" Will asked. "All the clubs are closed, it's one in the morning, and it's thirty degrees outside."   
  


"I can't stay home, Will. It's to quiet."   
  


"So go back over to Karen's."   
  


"I can't. She needs some time alone. This thing with her Dad really freaked her out." Jack averted his eyes for a moment. "Will, she told me all about him. All the terrible things he used to do. Now I'm worried about her. She wasn't okay when I left."   
  


"So why did you leave?"   
  


Jack stopped, "I don't know." He said, speaking in a loud whisper. "Look, I told Karen to call if she needed anything, so, could you stay in my apartment until I get back? I don't want her to call and no one be there."   
  


"Sure." Will said, smiling.   
  


Jack gave him a small smile in return, and went on his way. Once the elevator doors had closed, Will went back inside, finished brushing his teeth, and then went over to Jack's apartment.   
  


Outside, a man in a long black trenchcoat and hat watched Jack leave the building, and head down the street. Waiting a few moments, the man started to walk behind him.   
  


~~**~~ 

The shrill ring of the telephone brought Karen out of her daze, and she turned over and reluctantly picked it up. "Hello?"   
  


"Karen, it's Will. I just talked to Jack and he's pretty worried about you. I think he's on his way over." There was a pause. "And Karen, I know we've never been really close, but I just wanted you to know you don't have to be alone in this."   
  


"Thanks, honey. You should write Hallmark cards."   
  


"Promise you won't shut us out?"   
  


"What is this, the inquisition?" Karen whined. "Ok, I promise. I'll tell you everything and then when it's all over we can have a Kodak moment. Listen I would love to talk longer but-" Karen hung up the phone, letting out a breath of relief. She got and decided to go downstairs and wait for Jack.   
  


~~**~~ 

Jack kept looking over his shoulder. That man in the hat and coat had been following him since he left the apartments, he was sure of it. Of course, it was possible they were going in the same direction. It was late, and the cold was starting to numb his brain.   
  


Someone bumped him from behind, and he looked back to see the man in the coat. With a smug smile, the man spoke, "Best watch where you're going." He pushed past Jack, and continued to walk.   
  


"What's your deal? Why are you following me?" Jack called after him, brushing himself off.   
  


The man turned, his shoes making a scraping sound against the concrete. He walked over to Jack so that he was inches away from him, startling Jack when he looked up. "A very good observation. You'll see it isn't safe to walk around the city so late all by yourself. Leaving your friends at their homes, unattended, and vulnerable."   
  


Jack's eyes went wide and he took a step back, "Who the hell are you?"   
  


The man grabbed Jack by the throat and held him against the side of the building. Jack gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, and tried to pry the man's hand from his neck. But his grip was firm and strong. "I'm someone who can cause you a world of pain, should I care to. I can destroy your life and the lives of all your friends, and I can do it well." He chuckled, a deep throaty sound.   
  


"What do you want?' Jack asked.   
  


The man's grin widened, like the killer out of a horror movie. He leaned forward, Jack winced, he could feel the man's hot breath on his neck. He got right next to Jack's ear and whispered, "Karen."   
  


Jack moved to get away, by the man caught him and slammed him up against the wall, his head making a sickening smack against the brick. Everything started to go numb, and Jack fought to stay conscious.   
  


"I'll die before I let you get to Karen." Jack growled.   
  


"Very good." The man smirked.   
  


Jack felt his head hit the wall again, and then everything went black.   
  


~~**~~ 

Karen woke up to the buzzing sound of the doorbell, not a pleasant sound for . . . she rolled over and looked at the clock, 7:30 in the morning. Standing up, she grabbed her robe off of the bedpost, and threw it on, leaning out the door. "Rosario! Are you going to get that or do I have to go deaf first?!" 

The doorbell ceased its ringing.   
  


Karen walked downstairs and saw Will standing in the living room, she scowled. "What are you doing here at this hour? You better have a good reason."   
  


"Is Jack here?" Will asked.   
  


"No." Karen replied, her expression softening. "I haven't seen him since last night. Why?"   
  


"He didn't come home."   
  


"What? Then where is he?"   
  


"I wish I knew. Grace is out looking right now." Will walked over and sat on the couch, turning away from Karen.   
  


"How long did you wait for him last night?"   
  


"I don't know. I fell asleep at his place, I woke up at 6:30 and I noticed he hadn't been there. I checked my place, and then I came right over here."   
  


Karen sat down beside him, a look of worry crossing her face, "Will, I wouldn't put it past my father to try and hurt Jack. He knows he's my friend and my father will do anything to get to me."   
  


"I'm sure he's fine Karen." Will said, not sounding so sure himself.   
  


The door opened at that moment and Grace walked in, putting her hat and scarf on the coat rack. "Nothing. I looked everywhere, asked everybody, no one's seen him."   
  


"Guys." Will started, "I don't want to scare anyone but, maybe we should start checking the hospitals."   
  


Karen gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Damn you, Frank! Why did you have to come back and screw up my life like this? If you were trying to make me miserable, congratulations, you're doing a bang-up job!"   
  


"You're closer than you think, Kare." Came a voice from the door.   
  


The three friends looked over to see Jack standing in the doorway, looking more than a little disheveled, a young blonde girl standing behind him and peering over his shoulder.   
  


"Jackie!" Karen squealed, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.   
  


Jack returned her hug, holding her like he never wanted to let go. He looked up at Will and Grace and waved at them, while Karen still held onto him. When at last she let go, she stepped back and looked up at him, first noticing the cuts on the side of his face, and the bruises on his neck. "Oh poodle, what did they do to you?"   
  


"It's not so bad. So far I haven't passed out once today."   
  


"Hey!" The blonde girl piped in. "You would've been dead by morning if I hadn't found you! How about a little credit?"   
  


"Sorry." Jack pulled the girl in beside him, she couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen, and she looked around at the others with a stern expression. Looking back up at Jack, she asked.   
  


"Are these your friends? Which one's Karen?"   
  


"That would be me. Hi, I'm Karen. And your name little girl?" Karen asked.   
  


"Christy Sparks. Jack told me about you, he said you were pretty."   
  


"Did he?" Karen shifted her eyes to Jack, and he gave her a small smile, trying to hide the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks.   
  


"Well we thank you for taking care of him." Grace said.   
  


"Look, I don't know what's going on here exactly. But if you guys ever need some help, call me." She handed Grace a buisness type card. "I'm glad you're okay Jack."   
  


"Thanks for everything, Christy." Jack said.   
  


Christy nodded, "Well I hate to rush, but I have to go. I have a breakfast date with my father. Later." Christy let herself out and the four friends returned to each other. Karen walking over to the couch with Jack and sat next to him, rubbing his back.   
  


"What happened Jack?" Will asked.   
  


"A mysterious man in black, knocked me unconscious!" Jack snapped. "That's what happened."   
  


"Do you know who it was?" Grace asked.   
  


"No Grace, I forgot to ask him his name because I was to busy passing out." Jack said sarcastically. "Dark eyes, dirty blonde hair, that's all I can give you."   
  


"Well, that narrows it down to about half the New York population, and seventy-five percent of the gays." Karen said.   
  


~~**~~ 

Christy Sparks found her father waiting for her at The Crossroads Coffee Shop, dressed in his normal attire of a suit and tie. Christy chuckled, she didn't think she had ever seen her father casually dressed. He was always talking about buisness, finances, CEO of whatever. For once, she just wanted a nice breakfast where they could enjoy each other's company.   
  


"Daddy!" Christy waved over the crowd, spying her father seated at one of the center tables.   
  


"Chris!" Mr. Sparks waved back to his daughter. Christy came over and kissed him on the cheek, and then took her seat across from him. "How have you been, Christy? I haven't seen you all week."   
  


"Daddy you won't believe it! Last night I saved this guy. Some creep beat him up and left him on the streets. Oh, Daddy it was horrible."   
  


"Well, there are people like that." Mr. Sparks said. "But luckily, there are people like you too."   
  


Christy smiled, "So what sounds good? Cappuccino and pumpkin pie?"   
  


"Sounds great."   
  


~~**~~ 

Will paced the room while the others watched him. Left, right, left, right, continuously.   
  


"If we only had some sort of a lead. A name, a phone number, an address."   
  


"Will." Grace said.   
  


"But how? City hall? No. What about bank accounts, or. . . . "   
  


"Will." Jack said.   
  


"No, that wouldn't work. They don't give information to just anyone. We could say we were relatives but . . . "   
  


"Will!" All three of them yelled. Will froze and looked over at them with a startled expression. Jack got up and walked over to him, getting right in front of face and snapping his fingers.   
  


"Come on, come on! Pull it together Agent Double-0 Homo! Don't you remember Karen's dad gave Grace the address of where he was staying? Grace?" Jack held out his hand for the number. Grace fished through her purse and found it, wrinkled, and put it in Jack's hand. "There, you see?" Jack unfolded the paper and took a look at it. "214 Highridge Avenue. Oh! I have no idea where that is."   
  


"I do. I did an apartment over there once." Grace said.   
  


"Great. So all we have to do if go over there and say 'Hi, we're looking for the people who are trying to kill our friends. Can you help?'"   
  


"Ok, maybe not such a good idea." Grace said.   
  


"But we have to find out what he's up to!" Karen whined. "Once we know we can call the cops and haul his ass out of there! Come on, let's go now and catch him off-guard!"   
  


"Karen . . . if any of us go over there, it's an open invitation to trouble. He knows all of us, and we couldn't find out anything."   
  


"So . . ."   
  


"So we need someone else to go for us."   
  


"Who?"   
  


Pulling out the buisness card she had gotten from Christy, Grace waved it in front of Will's face, "I believe there's a girl somewhere who offered her services to us."   
  


"Grace, she's a kid. We can't put her in danger like this."   
  


"Ok then." Grace shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to go with the option of you in drag."   
  


"Give me the phone." Will said.   
  


~~**~~ 

Christy watched her father disappear around the corner, just as her cell phone went off. She answered it with a cheery, "Hello?"   
  


"Christy? It's Will."   
  


"Will?"   
  


"Jack's friend."   
  


"Oh! Right! How are you guys doing?"   
  


"Well, we need your help."   
  


"You do? That's great!" Christy shrieked, a little too loud, catching the attention of people nearby. She cleared her throat and started walking. "Fantastic! What do you need me to do?"   
  


"We need you to get some information. We'd do it ourselves, but they know us."   
  


"Ok, I'm following."   
  


"The address is 214 Highridge Avenue. Find out anything you can about Frank Delaney. Why he's here, who his friends are, just don't mention Karen."   
  


"Got it."   
  


"Christy, just be careful."   
  


"Oh don't worry, if I have any trouble with anyone I can just call my Dad. He can take out just about anyone."   
  


"Good." Will's voice didn't sound so sure of this. "Get back to us as soon as you can. Bye-bye."   
  


"Bye."   
  


Christy shut her cell phone and stuck it in her purse. As she crossed the street, she spied her father talking to another man, who was dressed in some rather unkempt clothes. She shrugged it off, and went on her way.   
  


Thomas Sparks watched his daughter walk away, and sighed a breath of relief. "She saw us. What if she had come down here? Then what?"   
  


"Calm down. She didn't." His companion pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Now what about the job?"   
  


"I'm afraid it wasn't a success. It seems my daughter stumbled upon the man and, as she put it, saved him."   
  


"So he's alive and well?"   
  


"Alive, yes. Well, I'm not so sure. That was a really hard hit he took to the head. For someone to shake that off in a day, they'd have to be superhuman. He's got to be feeling it a little."   
  


"Thomas, I'm paying you well for this, I expect a good job."   
  


"Yes, sir."   
  


"I'll be going to see Karen at her place of work tomorrow. During that time I want you to keep an eye on those three friends of hers. And make sure your daughter keeps her nose out."   
  


"Yes, sir."   
  


"Next time I tell you to kill someone, I expect them all the way dead." Frank Delaney scowled at his accomplice. "Understood?" Thomas nodded. "Good day, Thomas. See you tomorrow."   
  


~~**~~ 

"What are you thinking about?"   
  


"Nothing. Stuff. Swiss cheese."   
  


"Swiss cheese?"   
  


"Yeah. How do they get the holes in it?"   
  


"Silly. They have a person who pokes their finger through it."   
  


"Oh. What about the holes in donuts?"   
  


"Same thing."   
  


"What about the little squares in waffles?"   
  


"They . . . I don't know."   
  


"Karen?"   
  


"What is it, poodle?"   
  


"Why are we sleeping here again?"   
  


"You've already been attacked, honey. Someone could break in during the night and kill us all. We can't take any chances."   
  


"But Karen, I'm all scrunched and squished like an overused pillow. Can't we move somewhere else?"   
  


"No, this is the safest place. Will and Grace are close by so if anyone does break in, they'll get killed first and we'll have more time to run away."   
  


The light came on.   
  


"Hey!" Will yelled, leaning over the edge of the bed and peering underneath it. "We can hear you, you know."   
  


"Shhh." Jack shushed him, "There could be spies."   
  


"You never saw us." Karen grabbed the comforter and pulled it down so it covered the opening between the bed and the floor.   
  


"Oh, this is stupid!" Will threw the covers off of him and got out of the bed, followed by Grace, who got out a little more unwillingly. "Karen, Jack, get out here. Karen, this is your house, your room, your bed, you sleep in it. Besides, it smells like tequila and it's making me nauseous."   
  


"Okay, honey. If that's the way you want it." Karen said.   
  


Karen and Jack jumped onto the bed, cheering, and crawled under the covers.   
  


"Come on, Grace." Will headed for the door.   
  


"But I want to sleep in the bed." Grace whined.   
  


"Grace . . . "   
  


"Fine." Grace pouted, "You have to ruin everything."   
  


The door shut behind them, and Karen leaned back on her pillow while Jack propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at her. "This is great. Big, fluffy bed all to ourselves, great view, me and you."   
  


"And baby makes three." Karen said, pulling out a bottle of gin from her bedside table.   
  


~~**~~ 

The next day, Christy went to Grace's shop to find Karen, after getting the address from Rosario. Her backpack hung off of one shoulder and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. When the bell announced her entrance, Karen turned around in her chair and smiled.   
  


"Hey, Trixie!"   
  


"It's Christy." She corrected her.   
  


"Whatever. Did you find him?" Karen asked, getting out of her chair.   
  


"Well I managed to find out that he's going to be at Pierre's tonight at eight, but I couldn't find out why."   
  


"Perfect! We'll get him right where we want him." Karen walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup, and Christy was on her heels.   
  


"Wait a minute! What if it's right where he wants you? What if it's a trap?" Christy exclaimed.   
  


"That's a chance we'll have to take." Karen said, downing her coffee in one swallow, and setting the cup back on the counter.   
  


Grace, who had been silently listening, piped in. "She has a point Karen. This could be dangerous for you."   
  


"It's dangerous for all of us. Will said it yesterday, he knows everyone, he's seen you. You can't rule out anything, and you can't make me change my mind. We're going, and we're going together. Or else I go alone."   
  


Grace was silent, she knew when she was beat. Karen was one person who didn't sway easily.   
  


"Can I come?" Christy asked. "I can help keep watch."   
  


"Oh, I really don't think you should. We've already gotten you to involved in this. It isn't safe." Grace said.   
  


Christy frowned, "I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."   
  


"Yes, but . . . "   
  


"Let her come." Karen said. "She wants to come, let her come."   
  


"Fine." Grace admitted defeat once again. "Well, I have an apartment on the East side to look at, so I'll be out for an hour or so. Think you can handle it?"   
  


"Mm-hmm." Karen replied, not even looking up from the magazine she had found company with.   
  


"Right. Later." Grace walked out the door.   
  


Christy hovered over Karen's shoulder until the older woman looked up at her with a questioning stare. Christy backed off, and pulled her backpack on with a nervous giggle, "I guess I'll go now. See you guys tonight, eight o'clock, right?"   
  


"Mm-hmm." Karen replied.   
  


"Right." Christy walked out, leaving Karen all by herself. 

~~**~~ 

The minutes went by, Karen finished her magazine and started another. There was a loop of silence, until she heard the bell over the door do its little ring-a-ling sound. "Hi, Grace." Karen said, her eyes still glued on the pages.   
  


"Hello, Kitten." The cold voice of her father greeted her.   
  


Karen gasped and jumped out of her chair, backing into the table. "What are you doing here?! What do you want?!"   
  


"Karen, calm down. I haven't even done anything, and you act like I'm standing here with an axe in my hand." Frank looked sincerely at his daughter, "I told you before, I only want to talk."   
  


"And I told you before, don't try that with me because I know. I know who you were, and I know who you are."   
  


"Listen, Karen, your mother and I never got along. It was a mistake for us to get married in the first place, but we did it for you. And I tried my best to be happy with her. I really did. But I just couldn't."   
  


"That didn't give you an excuse to beat her, and me, and make my life a living hell. And everyone else had to know about it. The neighbors knew, the kids at school new, it was fucking headline news, Daddy! Frank Delaney hits his wife, Frank Delaney gave his little girl a black eye, Frank Delaney is a bastard who deserves to die!" Karen screamed.   
  


"I've changed! Look at me! Don't you trust me, Kitten?" Frank asked.   
  


"I never trusted you." Karen stared him down. "Trust isn't something you can just do without thinking about it. It's not like sex or spending money. You have to earn it. Now get out."   
  


~~**~~ 

"Dad!" Christy saw her father walking into the room, a briefcase in his hand and his jacket over his arm. Thomas smiled when he saw Christy running toward him, and he opened his arms for her. "Where have you been all day?" Christy asked.   
  


"Work. I'm so busy right now I don't even have time to be standing here." Thomas laughed. "Did you go to the library?"   
  


"Yeah, got everything I needed."   
  


"Good." Thomas set his things down on the counter and went to the refrigerator. "Are you doing a project for school?"   
  


"Yeah. I'm going to go over to a friend's tonight to finish it."   
  


"On a school night?"   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Chris . . . how late?"   
  


"No later than ten."   
  


"Fine, ten, and not a minute later."   
  


"Thanks, Dad." Christy gave her father a hug. "I'll be in my room." She ran past him and turned the corner, when the phone ran a single time and Thomas heard Christy answer it. "Dad! For you!"   
  


Thomas picked up the phone, "Hello?"   
  


"Your daughter again, Thomas?"   
  


"Frank. Chris was just answering the phone. She didn't know it was you."   
  


"Do you want to know something Thomas? She was at my apartment today. Asking questions. Now why was she doing that?"   
  


"I swear I have no idea. I haven't said a word to her."   
  


"I saw Karen today. She's still being a bitch, can't get a damn word in edgewise. The plans for tonight have changed a little. There's no need for you to be there. I'm going alone."   
  


"Alone? Frank, I don't think . . . "   
  


"I don't pay you to think. I pay you to do! Now Karen will be there tonight, I need you to have the car ready for me like we planned, and have our back up ready. If we get this it won't be much longer before she's out of my hair for good. And make sure your daughter stays out of the way!" The phone was slammed down and Thomas hung up the receiver. He returned to making a sandwich, trying not to think about what he had to do in these next few hours.   
  


Upstairs, Christy set the phone down, a shocked expression on her face.   
  


~~**~~ 

That night, the gang got a corner table at Pierre's where they could watch the door and have a good view of the restaurant. Christy was the only one of them who didn't seem beside herself with fear, but she just attributed that to a good acting job. She had to tell them about the phone call. Their lives could all be in danger. "Guys."   
  


"Not now, Christy. We have to watch for Frank." Grace said.   
  


"But, guys." Christy looked around at the four adults sitting beside her. Not one of them was paying any attention. Frank was probably already here and planning to make his move, and all they could think about was watching the door. "I know something about Frank."   
  


"Stop. This takes deep concentration. You can't distract us." Grace said, "You know what always helps me concentrate. A nice piece of chocolate pie."   
  


The others agreed, and everyone pulled out their menus and begin hungrily looking through it whilst Christy sat there in shock.   
  


"What are you people doing? We're on a stakeout, not out to eat steak!"   
  


"Chris, he's obviously not showing yet. When he comes in, we'll see him." Jack said.   
  


"No, you won't! Because he's already here!"   
  


"WHAT?!" The entire group said in unison, causing much of the restaurant to drop what they were doing and look at them. Half-hearted chuckles, and blushes aside, they all pulled in Christy and again asked her, "What?"   
  


"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Early today Frank called my father. He's involved."   
  


"We knew Frank was involved." Jack said.   
  


"Not Frank, my father!" Christy snapped. "Anyway . . . Frank told my dad to have the car ready and to have the back up plan, and I've watched enough movies to know back up plans means one of three things. Knife, gun, or bomb."   
  


"Oh that's nice. Hello sir, how would you like to die today?." Will remarked.   
  


"We have to get out of here." Christy said.   
  


"We can't! This may be our last chance to get him!" Karen said. "And I am not going another day with that man breathing down the back of my neck."   
  


"Karen, is it worth your life?" Christy asked.   
  


There was a pause.   
  


"Let's go." Karen said, standing.   
  


The others followed her, keeping their heads down. When they got to the door, the Maitre'd stopped them. "Excuse me sir. You haven't paid for your meal."   
  


"We didn't order anything." Will said.   
  


:I'm sorry sir, I can't let you leave."   
  


"But we didn't order anything. We don't have to pay for sitting at the table do we?"   
  


"No." Frank walked out of the main entrance, a .45 in his hand. "But you do have to pay for causing me so much trouble." He cocked the gun and aimed it at Karen.   
  


"Run!" Will yelled.   
  


The five split, all running in different directions. Several people in the restaurant screamed when they heard the gunshot, and they too got up and began running. Frank pushed his way through the crowd, reaching for the walkie-talkie in his pocket. "Thomas! Car! Car!"   
  


"Yes, sir." Came Thomas' garbled reply.   
  


"They'll be coming out the back, make sure your ready! Do not mess this up, or I'll have your head!" Frank shut off the walkie-talkie, and catching site of Karen out of the corner of his eye, went after her.   
  


Grace had managed to get outside and sighed with relief when she saw Will come out one of the doors. "Will!" She ran over and hugged him, both of them still trying to catch their breath. The restaurant was in a panic. "Where are the others?"   
  


"I don't know. I was with Jack, but I lost him." Will said.   
  


Christy came out of the same door that Will had, and seeing her new friends she ran over to them. "Are you guys all right?"   
  


"We'd be better if we knew where Jack and Karen were?" Grace replied.   
  


~~**~~ 

Inside, a fire had started in the kitchen from one of the stoves being left on, and an apron carelessly being dropped upon it in all the commotion. Karen was in the back, choking on the building smoke. She squinted through the dust and fog and called out, "Jack!"   
  


"Karen!"   
  


Karen looked up. Had she heard really heard it? "Jack, are you there?"   
  


"Where are you?" Jack called back.   
  


"Kitchen! Come help, I can't see!"   
  


"What?"   
  


"I can't see! There's to much smoke!"   
  


"Come toward the door!"   
  


"I don't know where the door is!"   
  


"Just follow my voice!"   
  


Karen got down on her hands and knees and began crawling in one direction. She smacked herself mentally for not having done this earlier. She made her way through the massive kitchen until she found the swinging doors, and she pushed them open. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her up.   
  


"Thanks, Jackie."   
  


"Karen!"   
  


Karen turned around and saw Jack standing behind her, a scared expression on his face. Karen looked back at the person who stood behind her and screamed. Frank grabbed her and pulled her against him, holding the gun to her head. "You never did do what you were told, did you Kitten?"   
  


"Keep your hands off her!" Jack yelled.   
  


"Someone's going to die in this room. Should it be her . . . or you?" Frank pointed his gun at Jack, "One more step and you're a dead man."   
  


Jack and Karen looked at each other, seeing each other as they never had before.   
  


"That's what I thought." Frank snarled. "Now we're going to walk out very slowly, and we're not going to make any noise or try to run away, right?"   
  


Karen was silent, and Jack watched helplessly as Frank lead his best friend out one of the side-exits. As soon as the coast was clear, Jack bolted out the front door and around the side of the building to where the others were. Will saw him coming and called, "Where's Karen?"   
  


"That bastard held a gun to her head! I didn't know what to do!" Jack yelled, "Come on, we can still catch them!"   
  


Jack ran around the building and finally saw a black car with tinted windows, and Frank pushing Karen inside.   
  


"Karen!"   
  


"Jack, help!" Karen screamed, fighting to break loose of Frank's grip. 

Frank raised his hand containing the gun and hit Karen, knocking her unconscious. A slow trickle of blood ran down her temple. Frank pushed her into the backseat, leaning out and staring down Jack. Thomas looked in the rearview mirror at Karen's unconscious form and yelled to his employer, "I thought you said no one would get hurt!" 

"Things change." Frank replied. 

Jack stood his ground, partially in shock from what he had just witnessed. "Frank! Give her back!" 

"Jack, didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk back to your elders? It's very disrespectful." 

"You don't deserve anyone's respect!" Jack yelled. 

"Maybe not. But I do what I set out to do, and now there's only one thing left." Frank aimed the gun at Jack, and cocked it. "You seem like a nice, young man Jack. Karen liked you. I'm sure we could've been friends under different circumstances. Goodbye." 

At that moment, Thomas slammed on the gas, jerking away from the sidewalk where Frank had to pull himself in and shut the door before he was left behind. "You idiot! What are you doing?" 

"You said no one would get hurt!" Thomas yelled. 

Christy ran out into the street, and in front of the car. Thomas looked just in time to slam on the brakes before he would've run over his daughter. "Chris." 

"Dad! I know it's you!" Christy yelled. "I know everything! I know you've been helping him! But all I want to know is why? What's in it for you? Why are you hurting these people? Look around, Dad. Look at the pain you're causing. If you love me, you'll get out of the car, and you'll help Karen." 

Thomas looked away, though she couldn't see his eyes. He looked back at Frank, who only scowled at him. 

"Drive." Frank said, cocking the trigger of the gun again. "I am not above killing my daughter, and I am certainly not above killing you. Now drive." 

Thomas hit the gas again and Will pulled Christy out of the way as the car sped away and disappeared down the street. Behind them the restaurant was now in a blazing inferno. When they safely returned to the sidewalk, Christy walked up to Jack, the wind blowing her hair into her face and drying her tears as fast as they fell. "I'm sorry, Jack. I tried." 

"I know." Jack replied, barely above a whisper. "So did I." 

~~**~~ 

Christy sat huddled by the fireplace in Will's apartment, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She stared at the orange glow dancing in front of her eyes, silent, but inside she was screaming. Everything she had belief in had been destroyed tonight, and it all ended with that fire. Grace watched her through the crack in the door, pulling it shut when she saw Christy get up and walk over to the couch.   
  


"It was nice of you to let her stay here." Grace said, walking over to her bed where Will sat.   
  


"I couldn't make her go home. Not after that." Will replied.   
  


"It was nice of you to give Jack your room, too."   
  


"I'm surprised how well he's handling it. His best friend was kidnaped right in front of his eyes. If it were me, I'd be having a nervous breakdown."   
  


"I don't think Jack is as okay as you think he is." Grace said. "What are we going to do, Will?"   
  


"What can we do? We don't know where he's taken her. We don't even know if she's still alive."   
  


"Will!"   
  


"I'm just saying. We can't go through this thinking it's all going to be okay because it might not be, Grace. We have to be realistic."   
  


"Will, there is a young girl out there, in a house of people she barely knows, not knowing when or if she'll ever see her dad again. And then, there is one of your best friends who just lost his best friend to her psychopathic father. So what? Here we sit, let's just see what happens? Push the button, Will?!"   
  


"Grace! I don't know, okay?" Will walked around to the front of the bed and pulled the covers down, crawling underneath. "Go to sleep. We'll figure something out tomorrow, I promise."   
  


"Promise?" Grace asked.   
  


"Yes, promise." Will replied.   
  


"Okay."   
  


Grace climbed under the covers next to Will, and turned off the lamp.   
  


~~**~~ 

When Karen awoke, there was pounding in her head and a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She looked around the room, all dark save for the tiny bit of light coming in from the single window. "Where am I?"   
  


"Where you should've been all along. Away, not causing trouble, and being quiet." Frank said, looking up from his seat on the windowsill.   
  


"Daddy."   
  


"I tried so hard with you, Kitten. Tried to teach you right from wrong, tried to make you happy, give you what you wanted." He got up and started walking toward her. "And how do you repay me? By being an eternal bitch. I tried to get your mother to leave you at a children's home when you were five. It almost worked, but I woke up the next morning and there you were, crying and screaming over some shit you didn't get. Do you still cry and scream, Karen? Huh? Do you still scream?!" Frank raised his hand and struck her across the face.   
  


Karen winced, but she looked back at him. "I don't."   
  


"Well, we'll just see about that." Frank pulled a pocket knife out, turning it so it caught the light.   
  


~~**~~ 

Jack, Grace, and Christy all sat on the couch, one leaned on the other, watching Will intently as he spoke on the phone with the police. He was quiet for the longest time before he said anything. "Hello? Yes, yes, my name is Will Truman and I need a cop. No, I mean I need help. No listen, last night there was a big fire at Pierre's, and a friend of mi . . . ours, was kidnaped during the commotion."   
  


He looked over at the others and gave them a reassuring smile. "What?" He said into the phone, "No ma'am, this is not a prank. Yes, we can give you a very good description. We know exactly what he looks like. Um . . . dark hair, greying on the sides, dark eyes. He was in a black car with gold trimming, but I didn't catch the license plate. His name is Frank Delaney, and her name is Karen Walker. The same one, yeah." There were a few moments of silence, "Ok. Thank you. Call us as soon as you know anything. Ok, thank you." Will hung up the phone and looked over at his three friends, all staring up at him with questions of hope.   
  


"Well?" Grace said   
  


"They said . . . they'd call us when they know something." Will answered.   
  


"When they know something?!" Jack exclaimed. "How long will that take?!"   
  


"I don't know, Jack!" Will snapped.   
  


"Ok, I think we all need to calm down." Grace said.   
  


"Calm down! Karen could be dead, and you want me to calm down?!" Jack got up and walked over to the table, sitting down. "I can't do this any more."   
  


Will looked over at Grace, and then at Jack, walking over to him. "Jack . . . " He started, and Jack pushed his hand away.   
  


"Don't! Not unless you're going to help me!" Jack said.   
  


"We're going to do everything we can to find Karen, and get her back safe. I promise."   
  


"Promise?" Jack asked.   
  


"Yes, promise." Will replied.   
  


Jack put his arms around Will's neck to hug him, and Will returned the embrace. He mussed Jack's hair as he pulled away.   
  


The phone rang, and everyone looked at each other before Will jumped up to answer it.   
  


"Hello? Um . . . yes, just a moment." Will looked confused, "Christy, it's for you."   
  


"For me?" Christy asked, getting up off the couch.   
  


Christy now had the same confused look as Will. He handed her the phone and she unsurely said, "This is Christy."   
  


"Hi sweetie." The voice of her father greeted her.   
  


"Dad! What are you doing? How did you know where I was?"   
  


"Logic." Thomas chuckled half-heartedly.   
  


"What do you want?"   
  


"Ooo, cold. Though I guess, I deserve it. I can't even begin to apologize for what I've done, Chris."   
  


"So why are you calling?"   
  


"To tell you where your friend is."   
  


"You know where Karen is?!" Christy yelled.   
  


"What?" Jack whispered, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.   
  


"If Frank finds out that I talked to you I'll be dead before morning, so listen well, and remember I love you. There's an abandoned building downtown, a block past third. He's on the tenth floor, in the first corner room. Now, I don't know what he's done, or what he planned. I'd hate to think you'd be to late, but you do know that's a possibility."   
  


"Thanks, Dad."   
  


"You're welcome. I better go now and get out of here before he finds me. I'll go home as soon as I can, if I can. Maybe I'll see you later."   
  


"Yeah, maybe." Christy took a breath, "Oh and Dad? One more thing."   
  


"Yes?"   
  


"You were the guy, weren't you?"   
  


"What?"   
  


"That first night, when I found Jack, you were the guy who had done that to him, weren't you?"   
  


There was a pause.   
  


"Yes. But I swear Chris, I did not know what I was getting into or I never would've agreed to it."   
  


"I know. You don't have to say anything. I need to go now. Love you."   
  


"Love you too, Chris."   
  


"Bye." Christy whispered with tears in her voice, setting the phone back on the receiver.   
  


She slowly turned around to face the others, letting out a long breath. "We have a location!"   
  


Everyone cheered, Christy jumped in and joined the group hug, smiling from ear to ear.   
  


"Where?" Grace asked.   
  


"Block from third, abandoned building, tenth floor, first corner room!"   
  


"We're gonna get her back, Jack." Will said.   
  


Jack smiled back at him.   
  


~~**~~ 

Once downtown, they found the building and gathered out in front of it. Jack looked up to the empty black windows, starring out like unseeing eyes. It frightened him. It was like a beckoning to death. But Karen was inside those walls, and nothing was going to keep him from her.   
  


"I still think we should've let Christy come." Grace said. "We wouldn't even know where to go if it wasn't for her."   
  


"This is way to dangerous for her. She'll be fine at home." Will said.   
  


Jack looked inside the broken door that hung off its hinges, looking down at the dusty floor and cracked walls. The inside groaned like a creepy haunted house.   
  


"Will, call the police again, tell them where we are. And tell them to bring lots of back up. Grace, you . . . help him."   
  


Will and Grace exchanged glances and then looked at Jack.   
  


"What are you going to do?" Will asked.   
  


"I'm going to get Karen." Jack replied.   
  


"By yourself? Jack, you can't!" Grace said.   
  


"I have to! If I had protected her better, she wouldn't even be here! Karen depended on me for everything for the last five years, and now when she needs me the most, I am not going to walk away! I don't care what you say. I'm going, because she needs me." Jack ran inside and disappeared up the stairwell.   
  


Grace watched as Will pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. She let her eyes travel up the height of the building, focusing on the tenth floor windows.   
  


~~**~~ 

Jack slowly walked up the last few steps. After running up ten flights of stairs he should've been exhausted, but he hadn't even broken a sweat. The first door on the end was open, and he was sure that was where Karen was.   
  


When he walked into the room, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He heard someone moved and looked over in the corner. "Karen?"   
  


"Jackie, is that you?"   
  


"Oh my god, Karen!" Jack ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He saw the bruises and cuts that covered her arms and some of her face and winced, hugging her closer. "Karen, I . . . I was afraid I'd lose you!"   
  


"Jackie, how did you find me?" Karen asked.   
  


"Got some help from a friend." Jack smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, holding her hands tightly in his.   
  


"Jack, my father's still here. We have to get out of here." Karen said, letting Jack help her to her feet.   
  


"Don't worry. Will and Grace are waiting outside, they've got the cops on the way, and soon this will all be over." Jack held Karen's hand as he walked with her to the door. "We're going to be fine, Kare."   
  


"I don't think so." Frank appeared in the doorway, gun in his hand, starring down at the couple, only inches away from them.   
  


Karen gripped Jack's shirt and slunk behind him.   
  


Jack narrowed his eyes at this man, the rage inside him building. "Get out of our way." He said in a low whisper.   
  


"Give me one reason why I should?" Frank asked.   
  


Jack looked down at the floor, paused a minute, then raised his fist and punched Frank direct in the face. The older man reeled back from the punch, covering his nose that was now leaking blood. Jack and Karen ran for the stairway in the meanwhile.   
  


"I didn't know you could do that!" Karen cheered.   
  


"Neither did I!" Jack replied.   
  


They turned the corner to the stairs, when a gunshot ran out above their heads and they froze. Frank walked toward them, face bloody, pistol smoking.   
  


"I can kill both of you right now. Either of you takes a step and I will." Frank looked at Karen, "Come on, Kitten. Do what your told."   
  


Karen was silent.   
  


Jack took a step forward and Frank shot at his feet.   
  


"Jack! What are you doing?!" Karen yelled.   
  


Jack didn't answer, and only kept walking toward Frank. Frank raised his gun, smirking as he watched the younger man take each step.   
  


"You surprise me, Jack. I never took you for a brave man." He laughed, "I never took you for much of a man at all."   
  


Jack grinned, "I'm all the man Karen needs me to be."   
  


Frank looked back at Karen, and in that short instant, Jack grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. All those days at the gym were finally paying off, Jack thought to himself. He struggled to get the gun away from Frank, who kept a tight grip on it.   
  


"Jack! Be careful!" Karen yelled.   
  


Jack elbowed Frank in the face again, and the gun toppled to the ground. Karen grabbed it, just as Frank pushed Jack off of him and into the opposing wall. Catching his breath, and wiping the blood off his mouth, he started laughing again. "I admire you, Jack. I never thought you had it in you." He felt for his gun, and realizing he didn't have it, he looked over at Karen. "Kitten."   
  


Karen aimed the gun at her father, "Don't make me do it, Daddy."   
  


Frank chuckled, "You won't do it. You're afraid. You can't kill your father."   
  


Karen cocked the trigger. "Daddy, please."   
  


Jack looked from Karen to Frank, anticipating each move.   
  


"I'm a determined man. I can't just walk away from what I've started. I'm sorry, princess."   
  


"So am I."   
  


The gun was fired, over and over, blood covering the walls, tears falling down her face each time she pulled the trigger. When the gun was empty, Frank Delaney laid dead on the concrete floor, and his only daughter held the gun that killed him.   
  


~~**~~ 

The sound of the gun rang indefinitely in her ears, her fingers trembling as she let the gun fall and clatter to the floor. It echoed over the barren walls, and then all was hushed. Karen turned and threw herself into Jack's arms, crying, finally letting all of the tears go.   
  


When they walked out of the building together, Will and Grace were waiting on the street amongst a band of police cars. The four friends came together, exchanging hugs and smiles.   
  


"Karen, we were so worried about you!" Grace exclaimed.   
  


"We really were." Will said.   
  


"I know. I love you guys." Karen hugged Grace. "And you should've seen Jack up there. He was . . . amazing."   
  


"Oh . . . go on." Jack giggled.   
  


Karen didn't say anything.   
  


"No really, go on." Jack urged her.   
  


"I was very proud of him." Karen said.   
  


"We all are." Will said, putting his arm around Jack's shoulder.   
  


~~**~~ 

The paramedics helped Karen clean up her wounds, and Frank's body was loaded into the ambulance. Karen bit down in her lip when she saw the stretcher go by. Jack came up behind her and hugged her around the waist. She smiled as she leaned into his arms.   
  


The police chief walked over to the gang, looking over his notepad. He smiled when he looked up at them, "I can assuredly say, it's all over. You can all go home." The man looked over at Karen, "You have very good friends Ms. Walker."   
  


Karen only smiled back at him.   
  


"Come on guys." Will said. "Let's go home."   
  


Will and Grace started walking off, and Jack went to follow them. He walked a few feet, before he looked back and saw Karen still standing on the street.   
  


"You coming Karen?" Jack asked.   
  


"Not right now, poodle." Karen answered. "I'll see you later. I'm fine, don't worry about me."   
  


"Love you, Kare."   
  


"Back at you, honey."   
  


Jack headed off with the others, and Karen watched as the cars all drove away, the sirens of the ambulance blared and Karen was left alone on the empty street in front of the deserted building that towered above her. She turned and walked back inside.   
  


Heaven bent to take my hand 

And lead me through the fire 

Be the long awaited answer 

To a long and painful fight 

Truth be told I tried my best 

But somewhere along the way 

I got caught up in all there was to offer 

And the cost was so much more than I could bear   
  


Karen found herself on the tenth story again, staring out a window. Blackbirds flew off the ledge and into the sky, up higher and higher until the faded into the sun.   
  


Though I've tried 

I've fallen, I have sunk so low 

I messed up 

Better I should know 

So don't come around here and tell me I told you so   
  


When she returned to the street, Karen wandered, wishing she never had to go home. Back to the empty and the lonely. With everything that was waiting for her, and everything that was done, to go home now seemed like the easy way out. Would she wake up tomorrow and pretend it never happened? Would it be mentioned again? And what then? She found herself at a crossroads.   
  


We all begin with good intent 

When love was raw and young 

We believe that we can change ourselves 

The past can be undone 

But we carry on our backs a burden time always reveals 

In the lonely light of morning 

In the wounds that would not heal 

It's the bitter taste of losing everything 

I've held so dear   
  


Karen went back to her house, and packed a suitcase. She safely tucked the Christmas party photograph into her pocket, and left a note on her pillow, where she was sure he would find it. When she walked out on the street there was a cab waiting for her. She couldn't take her limo this time. She got into the backseat of the cab, and the driver looked at her through his rearview mirror. "Where to Ms. Walker?"   
  


"Wherever you can take me." Karen said.   
  


Though I've tried 

I've fallen, I have sunk so low 

I messed up 

Better I should know 

So don't come around here and tell me I told you so   
  


Later that evening, Jack ran into Karen's house and headed up the stairs to find her. "Karen?" He found her bedroom empty, and started checking the other rooms. "Karen? Helloo?" After looking in room after room, Jack returned to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. His eyes caught site of the note on Karen's pillow, and he unfolded it.   
  


Jackie, 

I'm sure you'll be the one to find this, so this letter is only for you. I can't stay. After everything that's happened, I can't wake up tomorrow and go on like everything is normal, because it's not. I can't say when I'll be coming back, or where I'll be, but I am okay. Promise. Keep an eye on Grace, don't let her outfits get to out of hand, and just make sure Wilma behaves herself. And don't worry, I won't forget about you Poodle. Kisses, Karen.   
  


~~**~~ 

Jack hurried over to Will's apartment, where he and Grace were seated in front of the TV, ready for a movie marathon when Jack burst through the door. "She's gone! She's gone!" He yelled.   
  


"Whose gone?" Grace asked.   
  


"Karen! She's . . . she's . . . look! Note! Read!" Jack handed the note to Grace and she and Will huddled over it.   
  


Their eyes fell over the words and a hushed silence came over the room. A single tear fell down Jack's cheek.   
  


Somewhere in New York, a taxi drove down the street on its way out of the city, it's single passenger watching the lights fade into the background. She pulled the photograph out of her pocket, looking at the smiling face of herself and her best friend, and a single tear fell down her cheek.   
  


Heaven bent to take my hand 

There's no where left to turn 

I lost to those I thought were friends 

To everyone I know 

Oh, they turn their heads embarrassed 

Pretend that they don't see 

But it's one missed step, you'll slip before you know it 

And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed   
  


Though I've tried 

I've fallen, I have sunk so low 

I messed up, better I should know 

So don't come around here 

And tell me I told you so   
  


Though I've tried 

I've fallen, I have sunk so low 

I messed up, better I should know 

So don't come around here 

And tell me I told you so   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
